The Soulmate Hypothesis
by dnelle
Summary: Shakespeare wrote, "The course of true love never did run smooth." Sheldon and Penny are going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first multi-chapter fic, and unlike my 3 other stories, this one will be a bit... dramatic. It's also a Shenny fic like all the others, so if you're not a Shenny shipper, logic dictates that you stop reading right here. I don't know how long this one's gonna be-I'm kind of just winging it right now-but I assure you, Sheldon and Penny are going to have a happy ending. (I'm a _sucker _for happy endings.)**

**TBBT's not mine; the standard disclaimers apply. **

* * *

Penny paced around her hotel room with a glass of scotch in one hand, wondering if agreeing to marry Leonard was a good decision.

She suddenly stopped, realizing why Sheldon had always insisted on making a Pros/Cons chart on his whiteboards whenever he had to make a decision. She took a sip from the glass and wished that she had a whiteboard in the room. But a glance around the room told her that she didn't, so she opted to just list her pros and cons mentally.

Pro: Leonard loves me, and I do him. Con: I just don't love him as much as he loves me, Penny thought to herself. Pro: He's smart and sweet and I'm comfortable with him. Con: I can so do so much better, Penny chuckled a little at the "con" part, then stopped and frowned again. Pro: He's Leonard! She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, exasperated. Con, she thought... He's not Sheldon.

"Holy crap on a cracker," she said aloud. She took another sip on her scotch. Lord knows she needs it to get through her own wedding day.

* * *

Sheldon had excused himself from his friends and went to the bar on the hotel lobby, ordering a Diet Coke from the baffled yet cooperative bartender.

He needed-wanted-to see Penny. He had so many things to say... things that he should have told her a long time ago. "Coward," he scolded himself as he downed half of his Coke.

After a long time of fiddling with the condensation on his glass, he pulled out his phone and typed a text message to Penny.

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure thing, sweetie."

He paid for his drink and set off to Penny's room.

* * *

Penny heard the familliar three knocks followed by her name, and smiled. "It's open, Sheldon."

The door opened and she saw his tall, thin frame, looking handsome-even more handsome than the usual-in a suit and bow tie. "Hello, Penny."

She patted on the cushion on the far end of the couch, indicating that he sit beside her. "I never sit on the far end cushion even when you're not there, you know," she laughed sadly. "And I probably never will."

Sheldon sat and smiled down at her. "You always sit on the middle cushion," he mused.

"Yeah, I do," she replied. Sheldon nodded back. "That middle cushion... to me that will always be your spot. Amy tried-and succeeded-to take that away, though." He said, almost sadly. "I couldn't tell her not to sit on Penny's spot."

Penny smiled, tears in her eyes. "I have a spot in your couch, Sheldon?" He just nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sheldon spoke softly. "Are you sure you want to marry Leonard?"

Penny sighed. "I... I love him," she replied. Sheldon shook his head, not happy with her answer. "But are you ready to start a new life? With him?" Penny wondered why Sheldon was asking her those questions, but she nodded anyway. "I just... If I let Leonard go, I probably won't get another shot at love anymore, you know?" Sheldon wanted to point out the flaw in her logic, but like he always did with the things he wanted to say to Penny, he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay," Sheldon acquiesced. "I guess it's only right that I congratulate you and wish you all the best in your endeavors," he smiled sincerely.

Penny swallowed to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. "Thank you, Sheldon." She smiled. "You take care of Amy."

They sat in silence for another ten minutes until Bernadette and Amy entered the room to tell Penny to get ready.

**AN: How's it going so far? Tell me what you think (and what you want to see!) in the reviews! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter! Please read and review!**

**Standard "I don't own TBBT" disclaimers still apply.**

Two years later

Penny glanced at the various acting awards she had gotten over the course of two years and sighed. Two years of marriage to Leonard and the only thing that she felt most happy about was her acting career.

Just six months after the wedding, she finally landed a role in a big movie, which opened more and more doors for her. Three movies, four endorsements, three acting awards, and almost thirty TV guestings later, she was finally realizing her dream.

And she's married to a great guy. That's the dream, right?

She looked at Leonard's sleeping form then tiptoed out to the kitchen. Since becoming a celebrity, she learned to wake up earlier than 11 without punching any throats. Some days she even woke up at the crack of dawn.

She started to make herself coffee. She smiled, remembering how she did the same in Leonard and Sheldon's old kitchen. Sheldon would always say something along the lines of "buy your own coffee, you freeloader" but that didn't stop her. Sheldon would do it anyway.

Sheldon. God, how she missed her Dr. Whackadoodle.

She looked at her kitchen as she sat on the breakfast counter with her coffee. When Leonard had asked her how she wanted their house to look like, she told him that she didn't mind how the rest of it would look like, as long as the kitchen looked like the old kitchen in apartment 4A.

_"Not that I'm... against it, but why would you want the kitchen to look like that?" Leonard had asked._

_"Nothing," Penny had lied. "It's just... I like that kitchen." _

_Leonard just shrugged and smiled at his wife. "All right, then."_

_Penny wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you."_

* * *

Sheldon entered Amy's apartment with a huge smile on her face. "Pack your bags, Amy," he announced. "We're going to Sweden."

Amy looked up at him, confused. "Sweden? Why?"

Sheldon's face broke into an even bigger smile. "Because I'm going to receive my Nobel prize!" He almost fist-pumped. "Sheldon and his brain, yeah! Sheldon and his brain, yeah!"

Amy ran over and gave him a hug, which made him a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't reject it. In fact, he hugged her back. "Congratulations, Sheldon. I've always known that you'd do it," she spoke against his chest.

"Thank you," Sheldon broke free from their embrace. "Now, will you pack?" Amy nodded, and he smiled.

* * *

"Did you hear? Sheldon's going to Sweden to get his Nobel prize next week," Howard said as Leonard sat on their table in the university's cafeteria. "He actually did it!"

Leonard nodded, proud of his old roommate. "Yeah, I heard. He ran out of CalTech as soon as he heard, probably went to Amy's place."

Raj tsked. "Poor guy. Ever since you and Penny moved, he's been taking the bus everyday. I told him to try and learn how to drive again, but he told me that he has enough bus pants to last him a lifetime, so he'll be okay. He also doesn't talk to anyone anymore. I always thought that when he finally gets the Nobel, we'll be the one he'll announce it to first."

Leonard shrugged. "We talked about it before I got married," He sighed. "Penny and I told him that things are going to change. But I think... he's taking it too hard."

Howard nodded. "Exactly. Something's wrong with him, I think. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore but Amy, he takes the bus... he's basically doing everything alone."

"Yeah," Raj agreed. "And now that he's won the Nobel prize which is-was-his ultimate dream, who knows what he will do next?"

The three of them sat in silence, proud yet sad for their old friend.

* * *

"Hey, you." Penny smiled as Leonard entered their house. "Anything good happen today?"

Leonard put down his bag on the couch and smiled. "I have great news. Not about me, but great news nevertheless."

"What is it?" She asked. She stood from the couch to face him. "Okay, here goes." Leonard fiddled with his hands. "Sheldon's going to Sweden tomorrow to receive his Nobel prize."

Penny's eyes widened. "Oh my God!" She hugged Leonard, wishing he were Sheldon. "Oh my God he actually did it! I have to go, Leonard. Let's go to Sweden."

"But, Penny... Sheldon hasn't talked to any of us in two years! You think he'll want us there?" Leonard asked.

Penny broke the embrace to glare at him. "Sweetie. I will talk to him whether he likes it or not."

Leonard laughed. "Alright, alright. But I have to work that day, so I'm afraid I can't go. We need to be there for... I actually have no idea. Science stuff."

Penny laughed as she shook her head. "Science stuff. Okay. I guess I'm going alone, then."

Leonard sighed. "I'm sorry. I'd go if I can, but... Gablehauser won't let me."

"It's fine. I'll be fine." She smiled. "I can hogtie and castrate, remember?"

He nodded. "Of course. You go pack a bag and I'll book you a ticket."

"Thanks, sweetie," she replied. "I love you." She looked down, wondering if she meant it with all her heart.

"Love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Please review! Thanks :-)**

**TBBT's still not mine!**

"Are you sure you want to go to Sweden?" Bernadette asked as she dropped Penny off at the airport.

Penny shrugged. "I do. I'm not gonna talk to him... I just want to see him, that's all,"

"He hasn't talked to us in two years! That should tell us something, right?" Bernadette asked.

"That's the thing!" Penny hadn't meant to sound defensive, but she did. "It's been two years since I last saw him. I just want to see him achieve his dream..."

Bernadette shook her head, knowing that Penny was too stubborn to be talked out of doing anything. "Fine. Just be careful, okay?"

Penny smiled as she pulled her friend into a hug. "Yeah, you too. Wish me luck."

* * *

"This is it!" Amy whispered as Sheldon's eyes scanned the auditorium, admiring the grandiose ceremony.

As his name was called, he nervously climbed the stage and mouthed a "thank you" to the presenter. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the spotlights, and then started to give his speech.

"I know a lot of things. In fact, I know all there is to know about the universe, but I just can't seem to understand how some people are comfortable speaking in front of a crowd that is big enough to trample them," he was stunned when the audience laughed. "So I would like to make this speech short and "sweet", as some people would say." His eyes went to the back of the auditorium. The spotlights on him were blinding, yet he recognized the blonde woman at the back of the auditorium who was watching him intently. "I would like to thank my friends who couldn't be here tonight-they'd know who they are-for tolerating me. My mother, because I promised to thank her as soon as I received my Nobel, the committee for choosing to recognize my contributions to science, and to my girlfriend, Amy Farrah Fowler, who has been nothing but patient with me. Thank you."

He went down the stage to the cheers of the audience. "That went well," he said to Amy as he sat back down beside her.

"Well? You were great!" Amy hugged him, and even though he felt uncomfortable, he hugged her back. For once in his life, he was letting his emotions pour out of him. "Congratulations. And thank you for thanking me."

"Thank you," he replied. "And you're welcome."

Amy held his hand for the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

Later that night Penny sat by the bar drinking a glass of scotch. She had seen Sheldon receive his award earlier; she had seen him happy, and that sight of him was enough to make _her _happy.

"Penny," she heard a voice behind her, and she turned in her stool to meet the tall, thin figure that is Sheldon Cooper.

"Sheldon," she breathed. He was dressed in his normal attire now, so unlike the man in the suit that she had seen onstage hours before. "You're in a bar."

"Yes, well... I saw you earlier during the awards ceremony, and since I couldn't get REM sleep, I decided to find you." He replied.

Penny nodded. "Oh."

He regarded her with calm, blue eyes. "Why did you come?" His tone was soft, yet insistent.

"Because..." she stammered. "Because I wanted to see you get your Nobel," she replied.

"I have avoided you for two years. Why did you come, Penny?" He asked again, not content with her answer before.

"Why have you avoided us for two years, Sheldon?" She asked instead.

"Penny..." He sighed. "I have avoided you for two years and look what is happening to me. I have a Nobel prize. My contributions to science are being recognized. I am now respected by those who once mocked me. All because I did not let myself get distracted by you." He paused. "I am better off without you."

Penny's eyes stung with the tears that threatened to fall. "You're better off... without us?"

"Without _you,_" He answered. He wouldn't admit it, but pushing Penny away was hard for him. "You came into my life with your coffee thievery and your relationship with Leonard and your dislocated arm and your spaghetti with little cut up hot dogs... You _are _the distraction, Penny."

Penny's pride held back her tears. "Oh, okay then..." Sheldon watched her. That was one thing he loved about Penny-the way that she can keep her head high in spite of what happened to her.

"I'm happy you achieved your dream." she said softly.

He smiled. "Me, too."

Penny smiled through her sadness. "I guess this is goodbye, then," she replied. "Does Amy make you happy, Sheldon?" Sheldon nodded silently.

"Then never let her go, alright?" Sheldon nodded again. "Goodbye, Sheldon."

"Bye, Penny." He replied, and he watched her walk away.

He loved her. And he had lost her. _Well, it's certainly better this way, _he thought. _Leonard, you lucky man._

"I love you, Penny." He said softly, thankful that Penny did not have Vulcan hearing.

**That concludes the 3rd chapter! How is it so far? Anything you guys want to see? Just review! **

**By the way I researched about how Nobel season goes and I read that the awardees give lectures days prior to the ceremony, so let's just assume that Sheldon and Amy have been in Sweden longer than Penny has. Just saying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am back! Sheldon and Penny are back in California from Sweden too. **

**Still don't own TBBT. :-)**

* * *

Bernadette knew that Penny and Sheldon had feelings for each other. She had always believed that they would be together someday, even until now, two years after Leonard and Penny's wedding.

Okay, so she was a hopeless romantic.

When Penny called her for a girls' night out the moment she stepped out of the plane from Sweden, she knew something must have happened with her and Sheldon. She just didn't know that it was, well, bad.

"He banished me," Penny had said as she poured herself a glass of wine. "He said I was his distraction or something."

Bernadette's eyes widened. "He said _you_ were _his _distraction? From what?"

Penny shrugged. "I think it was kinda implied that the moment he decided to cut me out of his life, good things happened to him. Like winning the damn Nobel prize." She finished her wine. "He said that I came into his life with my... well, with my baggage, and it was distracting him. Something like that."

"Oh my God," Bernadette groaned. "Did you not realize what he had probably meant?"

"Sweetie, I can't figure the damn man out no matter how hard I tried," Penny replied.

Bernadette set her glass down. "He practically confessed that he _loved _you!" Okay, maybe he didn't, but Bernadette liked to believe. "He blamed you because he couldn't get things done because _he was in love with you!"_

Penny stared at her. "How did you-what?"

"Okay, look," Bernadette replied. "I knew from the moment that I saw you two that you were in love with each other. You think I didn't notice that you always preferred to sit in the middle cushion beside him instead of beside your boyfriend? You think I didn't notice that _gleam _in your eye when you enter the boys' apartment and you see him there? You think I didn't see the look in your face when Sheldon told us about Amy?"

Penny swallowed. "But... Sheldon. He was in love with me?"

"You were his best friend, Penny. You were probably the only one he still completely trusted," Bernadette replied, and Penny thought about the boys' trip to the Arctic, where they messed with Sheldon's "findings." "He drove you to the hospital, he shared his favorite spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in them with you, he let you take him shopping, he helped you with your Penny Blossoms, he sang Soft Kitty..."

"Oh, hell." Penny muttered. "You know what? He cut me out of his life, so I don't give a damn anymore what _we_ had," she emphasized the word 'we' with air quotes. "I love Leonard, he loves Amy... I don't care."

Bernadette nodded. "Fine."

* * *

Sheldon made himself tea as soon as he entered his apartment. Tea is for when you're upset, and honestly, letting Penny go was upsetting to him. He tried to forget the words that he had said to her, but the thing with having an eidetic memory is that it makes you remember things that you want nothing more than to forget.

He had just sat on his spot on the couch when he heard someone furiously pounding on his door.

"Oh, what fresh hell is this," he muttered as he stood. He opened the door and realized that his visitor was a very angry Bernadette.

"What the _hell, _Sheldon!" She exclaimed. "What did Penny ever do to you?"

Sheldon sighed, calm despite of everything that had happened. "It has come to my knowledge that if you love someone, you put his or her happiness above yours." He paused. "Penny is happy with Leonard, and knowing that she is happy is enough to make me feel the same."

Bernadette calmed with his words. "So you do love her?" She asked after a long pause.

"With all my heart." Sheldon replied.

As soon as Bernadette went out of his apartment, he turned the TV on and changed it to an entertainment channel, where Penny was being interviewed.

At least he could still see his Penny, even if it's only through a glass screen.

* * *

**AN: Whew! That concludes the fourth chapter. I have decided to make Bernadette a Shenny shipper for some reason. Tell me what you think on the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am back! Yay! **

**I'm not quite proud of this chapter, but it needed to be written. We're halfway through the story, but I'd like to believe that this is only the beginning...**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks guys!**

**Standard "I don't own TBBT" disclaimers apply.**

* * *

One year later

Penny and Bernadette were drinking wine on Bernadette's couch, watching crappy reality TV and talking about Penny's latest work.

"I'm actually waiting for a call from my assistant right now," Penny laughed.

Bernadette's eyebrows raised. "What for?"

"She'll tell me where we're gonna shoot the movie," she replied excitedly.

"Oh my goodness! You're actually gonna be shooting somewhere else?" Bernadette beamed.

Penny winked. "She said it could be another state,"

Bernadette's smile was almost up to her ears. "Oh, that's so exciting!"

"I know," Penny replied. "To think that three, four years ago I was such a loser."

Bernadette shook her head. "Oh come on. Will Leonard let you go shoot somewhere else?"

"I guess," Penny shrugged. "I mean, he has to, right?"

Bernadette shrugged as well. "Yeah, you're right." Penny's phone rang from the coffee table, and the two women looked at each other.

"That would be my assistant," Penny smiled. "Hello?" She said to the phone.

Bernadette watched as Penny's face turned from excitement to shock. "What's wrong?" She asked as soon as Penny hung up.

"Texas." Penny swallowed. "We're shooting in Texas."

Bernadette gasped at the realization. Penny pursed her lips.

And just like that, Bernadette's hope for Sheldon and Penny to be together resurfaced.

* * *

Amy was sitting on her spot on the couch, hands fumbling in her lap.

"Are you well, Amy?" Sheldon spoke. His eyes were still on the TV, and whatever god forsaken show he's watching, but he felt that Amy wasn't her usual self.

"Yeah." She replied. "No."

Sheldon's eyebrows raised. "No?"

"No." She sighed.

Sheldon was silent, waiting for her to tell him what's wrong. Amy mustered up all the courage that she could and spoke. "Alright. I'll tell you. But promise me that you will not flip out."

"Alright." Sheldon replied.

Amy shifted in her seat to look at Sheldon. "Faisal told me that if I didn't marry him I'd lose my funding."

Sheldon was still silent. "Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"And...?" He prompted.

"...and I might have said 'yes.'" Amy replied.

Sheldon blinked. "Why?"

"Because..." Amy swallowed. "Because I'd lose my funding, Sheldon," she lied.

He stared at her. "Does your funding mean more to you than our relationship?"

"Well... No..." Amy bit her lip.

Sheldon's expression was a mix of confused and angry. "So why did you say 'yes,' Amy?"

"Because," she sighed. "I've loved you for years now but not once did I feel like you genuinely loved me back!"

Sheldon stood. "I'm trying, Amy!"

"Trying?" Amy stood too. "Just admit it Sheldon, I'll never be more than... Whatever I am to you right now! Years, Sheldon, I've been with you for _years_! How long do I have to suffer?"

Sheldon exhaled. "How are you so certain that Faisal will give you what you want?"

"I'm not!" She was almost shouting now. "But at least I won't have to suffer with you anymore, trying to be someone I'll never be." Amy wiped her cheeks, which were dampened by her tears.

"What do you mean, Amy?" He asked silently.

Amy smiled sadly and replied, "Penny."

Amy uttered one name, and Sheldon sat back down on his spot on the couch. "Penny." He sighed her name.

"Yes, Sheldon. Penny." Amy's sad smile was still on her face.

"I was mean to her," he replied. But Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "You should be with her."

Sheldon shook his head as she separated herself from him. "I need to go back to Texas. Meemaw and mom'll know what to do."

Amy nodded as she started to walk to the door. "Good luck, little lady," Sheldon called after her. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Sheldon." She replied and shut the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon retrieved his bag from his closet and triple checked the entire apartment, making sure he wouldn't left anything plugged in.

He didn't know what made him sadder-the fact that Amy, his now ex-girlfriend-replaced him with another man or the fact that he just really missed Penny.

He wouldn't admit it even to himself, but Penny haunted him to his core. He'd found himself wide awake some nights, thinking about her, and on the nights that he was able to get sleep, he'd wake up the next morning wondering how good it would be to wake up with her by his side.

He went down the stairs and hoped that the females in his life would know what to do.

* * *

"Need help packing?" Leonard entered their room and found Penny packing a suitcase for her trip.

She smiled. "No, thanks, I'm almost done. I could use some company, though," she replied.

"That is a lot of stuff," Leonard commented as he sat on the bed. "How long will you be gone again?"

"About a month or two," she sighed. "Will you be okay?"

Leonard smiled. "I'm a grown man, Penny," he joked.

"A grown man with the height of a pre-adolescent." Penny joked back. She was in a happy mood today.

Leonard feigned anger and pouted. "Oh, you." Penny kissed him on the cheek.

She closed her suitcase and smiled. "Finally!" She exclaimed.

"You're done?" At Penny's nod, Leonard continued. "That's good, because you have some visitors in the living room."

Penny let Leonard pull her into their living room where she saw Bernadette, Howard and Raj sitting on the couch. "Oh my God, you guys!" She gushed excitedly.

"We wouldn't let you go anywhere without some kind of a farewell party, now would we?" Raj said as he gave Penny a hug.

"Exactly," Howard replied. "So, Texas, huh?"

Penny shrugged. "Yeah. It's my first time to shoot in another state!"

"That is so cool. Are we going to get tickets to the movie's premiere or something...?" Howard asked.

Penny rolled her eyes, smiling at her friends. "Of course you are! After all, you're like, family to me already."

Raj actually felt tears in his eyes. "Stop it or I'm going to cry!" He said.

Bernadette smiled at them and said, "How about we just break out the champagne?" At everyone's nod, they got out glasses and poured themselves a drink to celebrate Penny's-and everyone else's-success.

Penny looked around at her best friends, and thanked her lucky stars that she was surrounded by people who loved her and whom she loved in return. If only Sheldon and Amy was here...

* * *

Mary Cooper opened her front door to the sight of her tall, thin son carrying a bag. "Sheldon? You finally visited!" She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, mom, I've finally visited." He replied. Mary opened the door a little wider and allowed Sheldon to enter.

"Aren't you a sight, Shelly," Mary said as she took a good look at her son. "You look... sad."

Sheldon sighed. "It's a long story." He replied silently.

"Sheldon," Mary scolded him. "I've got all night."

He sighed again. "It's about a lady."

Mary tried to suppress a smile. "God must have heard my prayer when I said to find you someone," she muttered.

Sheldon's Vulcan hearing picked up on that comment and he rolled his eyes. "I have been feeling things that I cannot figure out." Mary was still smiling when she took out a Diet Coke from her fridge. "I have two PhDs, an IQ of 187 and a Nobel prize, but I have no idea why I cannot figure these... feelings out."

Mary offered him the Coke, which he drank greedily. "You love her," she said.

"I don't know the answer to that," Sheldon replied.

"That wasn't a question, Shelly," she replied, smirking at her son. Sheldon nodded reluctantly.

Mary licked her lips before answering. "Love isn't just something you figure out, you know." Sheldon sat still, listening to every word. "Love isn't something your science stuff can explain... it's just... what's in that heart of yours. You get some sort of butterflies when you're with her, you want to spend every waking moment with her. You don't figure love out, you just feel."

Sheldon's face was blank. "That does not make sense..."

"Listen to your mother, Sheldon," Mary scolded her son for the second time that night. "Now tell me about that lady you're pining for. Amy, isn't it?"

* * *

**AN: So Sheldon has arrived in Texas, and Penny's on her way! Are their paths going to cross somewhere? What's going to happen if they do? **

**Review please! Reviews keep me going. Thanks!**

**TBBT's not mine, though I really wish I'm a writer for that show...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sheldon and Penny are both in Texas! I'm excited!**

**Please review! (Thanks for actually reading and reviewing and humoring this girl, hehe)**

**Show's not mine, still! :-)**

"...Amy, isn't it?"

Sheldon stared at his mother in horror. "Um..." He could only mutter.

Mary Cooper squinted at her son and realized something was up. "Shelly?" She prodded.

He sighed, shoulders slumping. "Amy... had broken up with me."

Mary immediately softened and put her arms around her son. "Oh, my poor baby boy..."

"I don't need your pity, mother," he replied stiffly, and Mary withdrew. "We have agreed to stay in touch..."

"Break ups are tough, Shelly." His mother replied. "Don't you feel even a tiny bit... sad?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he replied. "There is another reason why I am here."

"I'm listening..." Mary encouraged.

* * *

Penny stepped out of the airport, meeting her assistant after going through a long line of paparazzi. "How was the flight?" Her assistant, Emily, asked.

"Well... I was sleeping the whole time so I have no idea how it went," Penny and Emily chuckled.

Emily opened the trunk and stuffed Penny's luggage in it. "Ready to go to the hotel? Or would you like to go somewhere else?" Emily asked.

"Hotel would be great," Penny replied. "Work's not until tomorrow, right?"

At Emily's nod, Penny relaxed in the passenger's seat, thinking about how pretty Dallas looks, work, and if she'd ever run into Sheldon while she's here.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're in love with Penny, but she's married to Leonard so you can't have her. So you told her to stay away from you and you miss her and feel guilty about it?" Mary stared at Sheldon, who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Well... Yes." He replied.

Mary crossed her arms, and Sheldon could swear that his mother was staring through his soul. "Then aren't you an idiot," she proclaimed.

"I have an IQ of..." He started, but Mary cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. You're a damn genius. But you're an idiot."

Sheldon didn't get any of that, and he sighed. "Do I do something about it or..."

"Well... you could start by not being cold to her," Mary replied. "Apologize or something."

"But she probably doesn't want to see me. I might have... hurt her." Sheldon replied.

Mary glared at him. "Of course you've hurt her! Find her, and tell her that you want to be her friend again."

"How am I going to find her?" Sheldon asked.

"IQ of 187, right?" Mary asked. At Sheldon's nod, she continued. "Figure it out."

* * *

The next morning, Penny lined up at a Starbucks near her hotel for her coffee fix. Shooting wouldn't start until about four hours later, but jet lag got to her, and she was up way too early for her liking.

She waited for her name to be called, and when it was, she sighed in relief. "Thanks," she mumbled to the petite girl who handed her the coffee.

Before she went out of the shop, she glanced at the sky outside. "Rain," she thought. "My first official day in Texas and it's going to fucking rain."

She went back to the counter to ask for a couple of tissues. She turned around a bit too fast, and she felt the hot coffee splashing on her chest as she hit the unsuspecting man behind her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she muttered, looking at her already soaked shirt.

"Penny?" The man spoke. She continued wiping her self, thinking that the man knew her name because he was her fan.

Oh, the man was her fan alright. "Penny?" he repeated.

Penny sighed and finally looked up. "Sheldon?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon nodded as he took in the sight of her. Her shirt was soaked, and he could see the outline of his bra. _Good Lord, _he thought.

"What the ever-living hell are you doing in a Starbucks?" Penny asked, looking at her now half empty coffee cup.

Sheldon shrugged. "I was walking outside and I saw you."

Penny glared at him. "So you decided to stand behind me without saying anything and waited for me to spill coffee on myself?" She lowered her voice so that people wouldn't hear her, but she didn't try to hide her anger.

"Well..." Sheldon didn't know what to say.

Penny exhaled. "Look, Sheldon, if you have anything to tell me, tell me now. I'm jet lagged, coffee-less, and I have work later."

Sheldon swallowed, and after a long silence, he spoke. "I... miss you."

Penny actually felt her heart beat faster, but she wasn't sure if it was because he missed her or she was pissed at him. "_You _miss me? Jesus Christ, Sheldon. First you tell me to stay the hell away from you, now you're telling me that you miss me?"

He felt everyone's eyes on him. After all, who was he and why was he talking to a famous celebrity? He focused on Penny and didn't give a crap about anyone else. "Yes."

Penny clenched her fist, and she ran out of the shop. The rain started to fall, hard and loud, but she could still hear Sheldon's footsteps coming right at her.

Sheldon caught up to her, and he grabbed her arm. They were both drenched from the rain, but they didn't care. "I admit, pushing you away wasn't my best decision. But as I spent more time away from you I have proven that the old adage "absence makes the heart grow fonder" is true."

Penny felt hot tears fall from her eyes. "I have to go, Sheldon."

"I'd follow you around Texas if I have to." He replied.

Penny smiled. "Do that and I'll make sure you'll get another one of those restraining orders."

Sheldon laughed, and her heart fluttered on the sound of Sheldon's weird, breathy laugh. Okay, so she missed him too...

She sighed. "Amy, Sheldon. Go back to Amy." She turned and walked away from him, chucking the coffee cup into a nearby garbage can.

Sheldon stared at her retreating figure. He let her go once, he sure as hell won't let her go ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Pasadena, Bernadette was in her lab looking through a microscope. She was so used to working in silence that she jumped when she heard her phone ring.

"Penny?" She asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

She heard Penny's sigh. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just... I bumped into Sheldon this morning."

Bernadette couldn't help it. "Ooooooh," she sang.

"What do you mean _oooooooh_?" Penny mimicked her.

Bernadette stifled the huge smile threatening to form on her lips. "Sorry. You bumped into Sheldon?"

"Yeah," Penny replied. "Literally. I was in Starbucks holding a cup of coffee then I turned around, hit him, and got coffee on myself."

"Oh, no." Bernadette replied. "What did he do?"

Without missing a beat, Penny replied. "He told me that he misses me."

Bernadette's eyes widened, and she fist-pumped, thankful that Penny couldn't see her. "What did you say?"

"Asked him why... he told me that casting me out of his life was a mistake." Penny replied.

Bernadette pursed her lips. "Do you think he was sincere?"

Penny was taken aback by the question. "Um, what?"

"You know how his face twitches when he lies? Did you see him twitch?" Bernadette asked eagerly.

Penny sighed. "Well..."

"He didn't!" Bernadette was practically screaming now.

On the other line, Penny heard the director telling her to get ready, and she actually thanked God for the distraction. "Um, sweetie? I'm gonna have to call you back," Penny told Bernadette.

"No problem," Bernadette replied, and they hung up.

Two of Bernadette's colleagues were about to knock on her lab's door when they heard her tiny, high-pitched voice. "Yes!"

* * *

"Your mother's right, Sheldon. You're an idiot," Amy said to Sheldon through video chat. Agreeing to stay in touch with her ex-boyfriend wasn't easy, but Amy still did it. After all, they have both moved on.

"Why do you females keep saying that?" He asked incredulously.

Amy sighed. "Oh, come on, Sheldon. You drove her away, now you're telling her that you miss her. That's stupid, Sheldon. If you really want her back, at least as a friend, you're gonna have to do a lot more than that."

Sheldon leaned back into his chair. "What's wrong with telling someone you have not seen in a year that you miss them?"

Amy glared at him. "Alright, Sheldon. Use your eidetic memory." At Sheldon's nod, she continued. "One year ago, in Sweden, you told her that without her, you're life became generally better."

"That's not what I said," he argued. "Shut up," Amy replied.

"Anyway, you hurt her that night, Sheldon. You practically told her that you didn't want her in your life anymore, so she resolved to never see you again." Amy continued.

Sheldon was stunned into silence as he remembered Penny's face that night in Sweden. "Then you see her again, and you tell her that you miss her, which is wrong because why would you miss someone you told to stay away? That's why she reacted the way she did." Amy spoke again.

Sheldon's face told Amy that he finally understood. "You're probably correct in your assumption..."

"That was not an assumption." Amy stated matter-of-factly. "Good night, Sheldon." She said and hung up.

* * *

That night, Penny found herself staring at her hotel room's ceiling, thinking about Sheldon. Bernadette was right; Sheldon's face didn't twitch throughout their whole ordeal.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," she said to herself. "Sheldon's heart has grown fonder for me? What the hell-that does not make any sense..." Penny let her exhaustion take over her and she slept, dreaming about the days when she was still living across Sheldon and Leonard in Apartment 4B.

* * *

**AN: I just love portraying Bernadette as a fan girl! **

**TBBT's not mine :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday was Penny's day-off, and she woke up at eleven feeling like her old self. "Good morning, Texas," she said as she tried to operate the coffee machine. After the incident in Starbucks, she just wanted to make the damn thing herself.

But the coffee machine was uncooperative, and Penny sighed. "For God's sake," she said as she picked up the phone to call room service for breakfast. She slumped back into the bed and opened her e-mail.

"Of course," she muttered to herself as she opened an e-mail from Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

_Penny,_

_I'm sorry for how I acted the previous time. That was uncalled for, I realize. I know that I am probably the last person that you want to see, but you need to hear me out. I need to formally apologize._

_Sheldon_

Penny read the e-mail over and over, and soon she heard someone knock on the door. She got her breakfast and went back to the bedroom. When she sat back down on the bed with her pancakes, she sighed. "You win, Sheldon." She started typing a reply.

* * *

Penny had no idea why she wanted to look good for their meeting, but she took extra time to soak in the tub, fix her hair and apply make-up.

Leonard was calling her, but she muted the phone and dumped it into her purse. "I'll call you back, sweetie," she said to herself as she went down the elevator.

She saw Sheldon in the hotel lobby where they had agreed to meet. "Hello," she greeted him.

"Hello," he replied. "You look beautiful. But then again, you always do."

Penny smiled at his honesty. That was one thing she loved about Sheldon, among other things. With him, there's no room for lies. "Thank you."

Sheldon pursed his lips. "I... wanted to apologize. For what happened in Sweden." Penny blinked, and he continued. "I thought that if I removed you from my life, I would... stop feeling the way I do. For you."

"But... Amy..." Penny whispered.

"I lied about Amy," Sheldon replied. "She made me happy, in a way, but she was not you. I guess she was just a distraction. Seeing you with Leonard was hard for me. Amy has decided to marry Faisal because she realized that... well, she wasn't you."

"She wasn't me?" Penny asked. "What do you mean, Sheldon?"

Sheldon sighed. "It's always been you, you know." Penny sniffed. "I wasn't lying the other day. I did miss you."

Penny's eyes were heavy with tears. "I love Leonard, Sheldon," she said mostly to herself. "And you've been living without me for a year now. You'll be fine."

"Living? I was merely breathing and working and following my daily routines without you, but that is barely living." Sheldon replied.

Penny was crying now, ugly and uncontrollable. She pulled Sheldon into a hug and cried into his chest. "I've missed you too, you know. Your friends miss you too. But I love Leonard."

Sheldon smiled, chin resting on the top of Penny's head. "I know. I understand. If you weren't married, I'd tell you that I'd wait for you. But you are, so I will just be happy for my best friend."

Penny glared at him. "Won't you be happy for me?"

Sheldon shook his head. "You _are _my best friend."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Sheldon."

Penny and Sheldon were so engrossed with the moment that they did not hear or see the cameras clicking in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Happy summer! (To everyone who's experiencing summer right now, at least.) Penny has come back from Texas in this chapter. :-)**

**I don't own anything! Please review, guys :-) Thanks!**

One month later

"Tell me everything!" Bernadette shrieked as soon as she saw Penny coming out of the airport. "How's Texas?"

Penny hugged her friend. "Great! I had fun."

Bernadette squinted her eyes at Penny. "And Sheldon?"

"He's fine. He's staying in Texas, but he's fine." Penny replied.

They entered Bernadette's car. "Did you guys talk about... um, _you_?"

"I'm still married to Leonard, sweetie," Penny said more to herself than to Bernadette. "Nothing's going to happen. Besides, I love Leonard more than anything."

"But you guys are... soulmates!" Bernadette whined.

Penny shrugged. "Seriously?"

Bernadette shrugged back and continued driving. "Well, yeah."

* * *

"Hey, you," Penny said to Leonard as she entered the house.

"Hey." Leonard replied, obviously mad at something.

Penny glared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Leonard lied. "Welcome back."

Penny shrugged and went to the kitchen. Leonard watched her walk away, but he couldn't help the words that sprung out of his mouth. "You really have no idea what's wrong?"

"No, so would you mind telling me?" Penny replied, downing a bottle of water.

"You were with Sheldon in Texas, Penny!" He exploded. Penny put the cap back on the bottle and turned to face him. "So?"

Leonard showed her the tabloid with Penny and Sheldon's picture on it. "Oh, for God's sake." Penny replied. "We're friends, Leonard!"

"You weren't friends for what, two years?" Leonard replied.

Penny took a deep breath. "Look, Leonard. We ran into each other and we decided to patch things up, alright? Tabloids are bullshit, sweetie, don't you know that? Don't you ever trust me?"

"How can I trust you when you do things like this?" Leonard asked.

Penny put her hands on her hips. "So you don't trust me. That's what it is, isn't it?" Leonard just stared at her.

"I'm an actress, Leonard! People are always going to take pictures of me... they're always going to want to know what's going on in my life, and they're always going to try to make up false stories about me!" She sighed. "You've got to trust me, Leonard. I married you, alright. I'm vowed to be freaking faithful, for God's sake."

Leonard looked at his feet. "I have trust issues, alright? And it was definitely better before, when people didn't know who you were."

Penny glared at him. "You knew I've always wanted to be an actress. You shouldn't have married me if you couldn't take these... consequences."

"I didn't know you were actually going to succeed, alright?" Leonard replied.

She raised her eyebrows. "You know what? I shouldn't have come back here." Penny got her purse and car keys and went to the one place where she felt most secure.

**How ironic is it that Penny told Bernadette that she loved Leonard more than anything and then she found out that he didn't know that she was actually going to succeed?! **


	12. Chapter 12

Mary Cooper opened the door to Sheldon's room and found him typing on his laptop. "Shelly?"

"Yes?" Sheldon answered without looking up.

"How long are you planning to stay in Texas?" Mary asked. "Not that I want you to go or anything..."

Sheldon looked up at her. "There's nothing to go back to, mother," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well," Mary looked down at her feet before continuing. "There's Penny... You're, uh, best friend...?" She said silently.

Sheldon was silent, and Mary felt his eyes seemingly boring holes through her. "You're right," he declared suddenly. "How could I have not realized that?"

Mary crossed her arms. "Mothers know lots of things, Shelly."

Sheldon smiled. "Thanks, mother." He said before booking a plane ticket back to Pasadena.

* * *

Penny felt herself smile a little as she sat. Running out on Leonard felt good.

When she grabbed her car keys, she really had no idea where to go, but somehow, she ended up here. Her safe place, maybe? There was nothing like the silence and serenity that she was experiencing at the moment.

She looked around, then smiled even more when she realized that nothing had changed. She thought back on her life for the past two years, and realized that if things had been different, she wouldn't be here right now, feeling betrayed by the one person she, well, loved the most.

"Damn it!" She muttered as she furiously wiped at the tears sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

Sheldon turned the knob, surprised to find that it was unlocked. Was he being robbed again? He opened the door cautiously and was amazed to find a woman sitting on his couch.

"Penny?" He asked incredulously. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with puffy eyes. Seconds later, she had her arms wrapped around him, wetting his shirt with her tears. "S-sorry I c-crashed on your apartment," she choked.

Sheldon awkwardly patted her on the back, not sure how to make her feel better. "It's alright." He led her back to the couch and tried to get her to sit, but she lied instead, leaving Sheldon kneeling on the floor beside her. "Have you been here long?" He asked.

"I don't know... Four hours? How long have you been in Pasadena?" She replied, a little more clearly this time.

"I have just landed. I have decided that there is, in fact, something here to go back to." He replied. _And it's right in front of me. _

He stared at Penny for a few minutes, then when she fell asleep, he got a blanket to cover her. He might not know how to comfort her, and he might not be able to carry her into a more comfortable bed, but at least he could keep her safe.


	13. Chapter 13

Sheldon watched Penny as she continued to sleep, not at all bothered by the sunlight from the window. After all, it wasn't 11 yet.

"Yes. She's here." He tried to lower his voice as much as possible. "No-I don't know why she's here. I just found her when I went home last night."

Penny squirmed under the blanket. "No, she's not awake." He glanced at her. "What am I going to do when she wakes?"

Sheldon heard Bernadette chuckling on the other line. "Oh, great. She's awake." He sighed as Penny slowly lifted the blanket off her. "Hey."

Sheldon didn't say anything, but watched her pull herself up to a sitting position. "Sorry for... breaking into your house."

Bernadette gasped on the other line, and Sheldon pressed the "end" button on his phone. "It's alright."

Uncomfortable silence ensued. "So... Why are you here?" Sheldon asked.

"Doesn't matter," Penny replied. "I have to go back."

Sheldon pursed his lips. "To Leonard?" She nodded. "Where else?"

He distracted himself by pouring a bowl of high-fiber cereal. "He is the reason why you're here, isn't it?" It wasn't a question.

She sighed. "If I said that he was, what would you say?"

"I'd say that you are better off without him." Sheldon replied sullenly.

Penny bit her lip. "Yeah, well." She stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Penny," Sheldon spoke with a tone that meant he was going to say something important. "You can't keep hurting yourself."

She smiled. "I love Leonard, you know. Warts and all."

"Leonard doesn't have warts-oh. Sarcasm." He sighed. "Alright."

She nodded. "Thanks for letting me sleep here, sweetie. And I'm really glad you're back." She replied, then she was gone.

* * *

Penny went straight to Bernadette's lab, unaware of the eyes that were following her. "Well, hello!" Bernadette greeted her cheerfully. "I see you haven't... Um... Went home."

"Do I smell bad? 'Cause I'm pretty sure everyone was staring at me while I was walking here." Penny asked.

Bernadette shook her head. "Penny, a celebrity-and a _hot_ one-just walked past them! Of course they're going to stare."

"Right." Penny replied. "So. I need advice."

Bernadette removed her lab coat. "I figured. Sheldon called me this morning, told me he found you in his apartment crying."

"That's... accurate." Penny replied.

"Do you really love him, Penny?" Bernadette asked. "Or do you only think that you love him because he was the only one there when you were struggling to become an actress?"

Penny was silent. "I... Don't know. The latter."

Bernadette just stared at her friend. Penny sighed. "He just told me that he didn't believe I was ever going to be an actress."

"How did that make you feel?" Bernadette replied.

"Like the one person I thought made me feel like I'm worth something betrayed me." Penny replied, fighting back tears.

Bernadette wrapped her arms around Penny, and Penny just let her tears fall.

* * *

"What did you do?" Sheldon said as soon as Leonard opened his front door.

Leonard crossed his arms. "What's it to you? Why are you here, anyway?"

"I will have you know that when I went to my apartment last night Penny was in there, crying," Sheldon replied.

Sheldon watched as Leonard processed the information. "And you took advantage of her, is that it? Why can't you just let the two of us figure things out?" Leonard replied.

"No, I did not take advantage of her." Sheldon replied. "Whatever you did hurt her, Leonard, and I will not sit around knowing that you are hurting my best friend!"

Leonard looked up at Sheldon. "Best friend? That's it? She's not your lover or anything..."

Sheldon looked irritated. "She loves you, Leonard! She would never do anything to hurt you. You, on the other hand..."

"Stop." Leonard held up a hand. "I am not taking this. Not from you. Mind your own business, will you?" He slammed the door.

**AN: I love it when Sheldon fights for someone's honor... and I especially love this last scene because it's Penny's honor he's fighting for. I couldn't stop smiling while proof-reading this!**

**I still don't own anything from TBBT. By the way, season 8 is premiering on September 22! I am excited!**

**Keep those reviews coming, alright? Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Penny entered her house, feeling oddly uncomfortable. She saw Leonard sitting on the couch, watching a science show on the TV. She sighed, walking past him.

"Penny." He said. "You're here."

She shrugged. "It's still my house."

"Were you at apartment 4A?" He asked.

Penny sighed again. "Yes. How did you know that?"

"Sheldon went here and told me he found you in the apartment crying," he replied.

"Yeah, well." She replied, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Leonard looked at her. "I guess I owe you an apology?"

"You _guess_?" Penny replied, taken aback. "Really? Just a hunch?"

Leonard was silent. "Well..."

"Well for a smart guy you aren't very smart," Penny replied, not caring if she made sense. "I have work today. See you sometime." She didn't wait for Leonard to reply.

She felt another bunch of tears threatening to fall, but she managed not to cry out there in the porch. She loved Leonard... or did she? All she knew at the moment was that her marriage was on the rocks, like the alcohol she was planning to consume that night.

* * *

"Why?" Penny asked as she stormed into apartment 4A.

Sheldon looked up from the tea he was making and took in Penny's angry facial expression and her tense body language. "'Why' what?" He asked innocently.

She stepped in front of Sheldon and crossed her arms. "Why did you Leonard what you did?"

He sighed, relieved. "Oh, that. I was trying to help you."

"Why?" Penny repeated. "I am a grown woman, Sheldon! I can fix my problems myself!"

Sheldon scoffed. "Well you're not fixing your problems the right way." He said stubbornly.

Penny internally screamed. "Why do you care so much anyway?" He shrugged.

Penny closed her eyes. "Sweetie, you're gonna have to stop caring for me. I am fully capable of taking care of myself, you know." She was still mad, but she knew that she was mad not at Sheldon, but Leonard.

Sheldon shrugged again, then looked at her. "In all my years of existence I have never cared for something-let alone someone-until the day you moved into the adjacent apartment."

"No," Penny muttered.

Sheldon's Vulcan hearing heard her mutter but chose to ignore it. "And yes, I care so much. Not just about you, physically, but mentally and emotionally."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Mentally?"

"And that means I care about your relationships. All..." Sheldon was doing math in his head.

"I get it, Sheldon." Penny sighed. "No need to compute the number of men I've been with." She smiled softly, hating that he can make her forget why she was screaming at him in the first place.

Sheldon fell silent. "I thought marriages were supposed to... well, last forever." Penny said.

"Nothing really lasts forever, Penny." Sheldon replied.

"I know, but..." Penny bit her lip. "I have to go."

Sheldon put his now empty cup on the sink. "All right."

Penny started walking to the door, but she stopped mid way. "Do you want to know something?" She asked.

Sheldon walked over to where she was, then he nodded. Penny smiled and looked at her feet before whispering, "I really, really care about you a whole lot too. Also from the moment I saw you from my open door." She replied then walked out.

"Wait," Sheldon walked after her and caught her arm. He pulled her into his own arms and felt her head on his chest.

For a person who gets uncomfortable with even the slightest human contact, hugging Penny was a struggle. But Sheldon did not let his phobias overcome him. Penny was there in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Okay, so Penny had lied. She didn't have work tonight. She had a "meeting" with Howard, Raj, and Bernadette.

"Looks like you've got yourself in a pickle there," Raj said, and he was met by Penny's glare. "Well, duh." She replied.

Howard stood up. "What is happening to you and Leonard?" He asked.

"Hell if I know, Howard," Penny replied. "I don't even know what I'm feeling."

Bernadette stepped in. "So you're saying you love Leonard but he's a pompous ass so that's kind of a turn off."

"Yeah." Penny simply replied. "I mean, he just told me that he never knew I was actually gonna become an actress! How could I have been with someone who doesn't even believe in me?" She sighed. "And this isn't even the first time he hurt me."

They all went silent. "So why are you still with him if he keeps hurting you?" Raj asked.

"I don't know... because I'm afraid I'm never gonna find someone better? Or good enough, at least?" Penny replied.

Bernadette patted her on the back. "That's ridiculous! There's someone out there who loves you and respects you and believes in you. Your soulmate."

Penny raised her eyebrows. "Soulmate?"

"You know... The one person you're meant to be with. The one you'll have the best, most meaningful relationship with, besting all the other relationships you've ever had." Bernadette replied, looking at Howard.

Penny stared at her. "Well I've gotta look for that person, whoever that is."

"Oh, you'll find him," Bernadette, Howard and Raj had huge grins on their faces.

**AN: Hey guys! 14th chapter's up. We're almost there! **

**Please review, you guys! There's always room for improvement. :-) Thanks, everyone!**

**I don't own anything! :-) **


	15. Chapter 15

Penny scowled when she read the message that she just got. "What is it?" Bernadette asked.

"It's Leonard," Penny replied. "He's drunk in a bar and I gotta go get him."

Raj squinted. "How... Who sent that text?"

Penny laughed. "...I don't know." She sighed. "Looks like I gotta go," she stood and looked at her amazing friends. "Thanks for tonight, you guys."

They all bid farewell and walked her to her car. "Alright," she muttered to herself as she started the engine.

* * *

Penny saw Leonard as soon as she walked into the bar. "Hello," Leonard slurred.

She forced Leonard to get up and walk to the car without any word. "Where have you been?" Leonard asked, barely coherent.

Penny pushed him into the passenger seat. "Somewhere near," she replied. "Why are you drunk?"

"Alcohol was used to dull pain before anesthesia," Leonard replied. Penny didn't respond, but she understood what he said.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Penny threw Leonard on the couch as soon as they got to the living room, exhausted. "Alright," she said, kneeling in front of him. "What's going on, sweetie?" She was still mad at him for a few things, but she knew there was a reason why Leonard was piss drunk in a bar. "Tell me."

He sighed loudly. "We shouldn't have gotten married," Leonard replied.

Penny was taken aback, but she tried not to show it. "What?"

"I love you, but I have trust issues..." Leonard replied. Penny clutched his hands. "And you can't trust me." She finished.

Leonard nodded silently. "I really want to say that it's not you, it's me, but that's cliche..." He stuttered.

"It is," Penny smiled through the tears. "What did I do for you not to trust me?" She asked. "I've never cheated on someone, and I wouldn't start with you, you know."

"It's just..." Leonard sat up as straight as he can. "You know you're attractive, right? And I'm... well... not." He laughed bitterly. "You've always been too beautiful, too caring, too kind... I don't deserve you, and you sure as hell don't deserve me."

Penny shook her head. "But..."

"Besides, I can never give you the happiness you deserve." Leonard smiled.

Penny wiped her tears. "That's not true! You make me really, really, happy."

"I know, but I'm not Sheldon," Leonard replied.

Penny's eyes widened. "We have got to get a divorce," Leonard said. "And you've got to go to him."

She gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. "Divorce." She said, and Leonard nodded. "Okay." She got up and started to walk to the door, but she looked back at him. "Why are you not stopping me, Leonard?" She asked.

"Because when you love someone, you'll do anything and everything to make them happy, even if their happiness means being without you." Leonard replied.

Penny nodded and wiped the last of her tears. "Will you be okay?" He nodded and passed out. Penny got a blanket from their bedroom and covered him. "I'm sorry." She laid him on the couch before she went out the door.

* * *

It was midnight-way past Sheldon's bedtime-but he was still wide awake for some unknown reason. He was staring at the TV intently, until three knocks on the door snapped him out of his reverie. He opened the door and smiled when he noticed that Penny was outside. "Hey, Sheldon."

He looked at the expression on her face and figured that whatever had happened to her wasn't good. "Tea?"

Penny smiled and nodded, then followed him to the kitchen.

**AN: Hi! Another chapter posted a day after the previous one! It's because I'm really motivated this week for some reason =)) and I wanna finish this story before season 8 comes in (which is still in September so I'm probably overacting) **

**Reviews pleaseee! Thank you!**

**I own nothing :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

Howard opened the door carefully, peeking at Leonard, who was still asleep on the couch. He knew breaking into the house was a felony, but hey, at least he didn't literally _break_ into the house. He picked the lock with a bobby pin.

He stopped when his footsteps creaked on the wooden floor, and Leonard let out a loud groan. "Good morning, Howard." Leonard sat up, just realizing that Howard was in his living room. "Howard?!"

"Uh, yeah...?" He hesitated. "Hey, buddy..."

Leonard was suddenly aware of the pounding in his head. "What time is it? What happened yesterday?"

"One in the afternoon and you got drunk and told Penny you wanted a divorce." Howard replied.

"Right." Leonard rubbed his temple. "Where is she?"

Howard hesitated again, unsure if he should be honest. "She's..." He sighed. "At Sheldon's."

"Of course she is," Leonard replied. "I think I did the right thing."

Howard sat on the love seat at the end of the couch and faced Leonard. "Can I ask just one question?"

"Yeah, whatever." Leonard shrugged.

Howard pursed his lips. "You knew that there was something... different... about Sheldon's and Penny's relationship." He exhaled. "Why did you pursue her anyway?"

Leonard laughed bitterly. "Because I'm a mean person who thought that if I could get her to be with me, she will eventually fall in love with me."

Howard thought about it for a moment and replied, "Huh. Even I didn't think of that during my bachelor days."

"Told you I was a mean person." Leonard replied, then got up to drink water for his pounding head.

* * *

"So what are your plans?" Penny asked Sheldon as she poured herself a bowl of his cereal. "Oh, dear Lord. I got the one with the highest fiber content."

Sheldon stared at her. "My cereals are arranged according to fiber content. Left has the high-" Penny glared at him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What are your plans?"

"Well..." He paused, then shrugged eventually. "Nothing, really."

Penny laughed. "Right. Well, I have work today. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Sheldon looked confused. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Riiiiight." Penny replied. She finished her cereal and stood. "Look, sweetie, thanks for letting me crash here again."

Sheldon smiled. "No problem."

Penny looked at the tall, lanky man washing his cup in the sink. She knew she shouldn't, but she walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Thanks."

"Penny..." He muttered, feeling both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. "You're welcome."

* * *

After Penny's exhausting day taping the remains of her movie, she stopped by her house, not really sure what she was doing there. Just the thought of still calling it "her house" made her feel weird and awkward.

She used her key to open the front door and sat on the couch. In about ten minutes, Leonard would be here. Then they could talk about yesterday night.

"Hey." She heard Leonard's voice and smiled. "Hi, Leonard."

Leonard swallowed and sat on the couch beside Penny. "I have apologies to make," he said humbly.

"Yeah, me too." Penny said as she shifted to look at him. "Did you really mean what you said last night?"

Leonard nodded. "Sometimes things just aren't meant to be." He smiled. "Like us."

Penny sighed. "I love you, you know. I really do. It's just... The love I have for you is not the forever kind of love."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Leonard smiled. "Sheldon... He loves you. A lot."

She shakes her head. "No, he doesn't. We three have all been together for a long time now. If he loved me he wouldn't have let me marry you."

Leonard shrugged. "He actually did; he did it in his own, crazy way." He caught Penny's expression and continued. "To be honest, he was a better best friend to you than I was a boyfriend... and a husband."

"Don't say that," Penny replied, clutching his hands.

"Well, he was," Leonard replied. "Look, Penny, I'm sorry I was a jerk." He sighed. "I... Manipulated you. Made you think that you were worthless so that you'd come running to me. I know that you have this constant need to feel important to someone because of some things that happened during your childhood, so I'm sorry I took advantage of that."

Penny shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying." Leonard smiled. "Sorry."

Penny put her head on her hands and sighed. "Oh, God." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I... I don't know what to do right now." She said awkwardly.

"Just... be happy and move on with your life?" Leonard suggested.

"Look, Leonard," Penny replied. "You're not a jerk. You're a good guy. And someone someday is gonna love you with just as much love that you give her." She gave Leonard a hug. "I thought marriages were supposed to last forever," she chuckled sadly.

Leonard hugged her back. "The right ones do."

**AN: Apologies. We all have something we wish we should have apologized for. :-)**

**I own nothing! **


	17. Chapter 17

"So, tomorrow's the big night," Raj said as soon as they were all settled in the living room of apartment 4A. "Are you nervous?"

Penny reached for her Chinese food and sighed. "Yeah. I'm always nervous during premiere nights," she replied.

Bernadette cocked her head to the side. "Aww, you'll be fine! And we'll be there by the sidelines, cheering you on."

"Thanks, you guys," Penny replied. "But you're VIPs, so you get special seats."

Howard, Raj and Bernadette seemed delighted by the prospect, but Sheldon did not say anything. "You okay, sweetie?"

He shrugged. "There will be so many people there I doubt I will feel comfortable."

"Well..." Penny took a bite out of her dumpling. "You'll be fine, I promise. And if you're too uncomfortable, I'll let you leave."

Sheldon nodded. "Well, I won't leave."

"What?" Penny asked.

They were all silent as they waited for Sheldon's reply. "It's the premiere night of Penny's movie, and although I know that I will be uncomfortable for the duration of the night, I wouldn't leave."

Penny, who was sitting beside Sheldon, gave him a pat on the thigh. "Thanks." Howard, Raj and Bernadette looked at each other condescendingly.

"It's settled, then. You people will carpool to LA and I'll meet you there before the actual event. Alright?" Penny looked at them and was met with nods.

They all ate in silence until there was no food left. Sheldon stood up to collect their garbage and throw them in the kitchen. "Hey, Sheldon?" Penny suddenly called him from the couch.

"Yes?" He replied, sanitizing his hands again and again.

"You know, if you really want to be in a place with less people than you'd be comfortable with tomorrow, there's one task I can ask you to do." She replied.

Sheldon turned to face her. "What is it?" He asked.

"You could be my date and stay beside me all night. Other people won't be allowed on the red carpet, and all you have to do is smile for pictures, like you did when you won the Nobel prize." Penny replied.

Sheldon contemplated this for a moment, then eventually acquiesced. "Alright."

"Ooooooh," Howard, Bernadette and Raj chanted all at the same time.

* * *

Bernadette, Raj, Howard and Sheldon paid Penny a visit in her dressing room when they arrived. "You look gorgeous, Penny!" Bernadette exclaimed.

Penny grinned. "So do you, Bernie! And you three look dashing," she said, pointing at the men.

"Your assistant said we only had like 5 minutes to spend with you here before we have to go, so we're just going to drop Sheldon off here and be on our way." Howard spoke with a huge smile on his face.

Raj nodded. "You both look amazing. I'm so excited!"

"Thanks, guys," Penny replied, giving all of them-Sheldon included-a hug.

They heard a knock on the door, followed by a woman's voice. "It's time, Penny!"

Penny took a deep breath. "Alright. See you later, you guys." She opened the door for them and watched as her assistant led them away. "You ready, sweetie?"

Sheldon shrugged. "As you said, 'I'll be fine.'" He looked at Penny from head to toe. "You really do look beautiful."

Penny looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a bright red gown that went down to her toes. She wore her blonde hair down, and it went just past her shoulders. Every curve of her body was highlighted by the gown, and to Sheldon, she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world tonight. Okay, not only looked like. To him, she _is _the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You compliment me too much," Penny replied, and she looped her arm through Sheldon's. "We should go. It's starting."

"That wasn't a compliment; I just merely stated a fact," Sheldon replied in his serious, science-y way.

Sheldon and Penny walked the red carpet arm in arm, looking and smiling at the cameras and at her fans but secretly just thinking about one another. Penny knew that the audience knew who Sheldon was-after all, he's really famous now. She also knew that the people were talking about why she wasn't with Leonard. _I should have told everyone about the divorce, _she thought.

Sheldon did his best to look as if he was completely comfortable with the crowd, with the bright lights, and with the noise. People were cheering so loudly he couldn't hear anything else. But he was with Penny, so somehow, he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would.

They reached the end of the red carpet where there were celebrity reporters everywhere, and they were all asking Penny questions. "Why are you with Nobel prize winner Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" and "Where's Leonard?" and "What's your relationship with Dr. Cooper?"

"He's my best friend," she answered, but the reporters didn't buy it. "Why would you bring your best friend if you had Leonard?"

Penny clutched Sheldon's arm tighter. She was tired of answering the same questions for a dozen different people, and she wanted to find a way out. "Sheldon," she whispered. "I'm going to do something really inappropriate, so this early on, I'm gonna say 'I'm sorry,' alright?"

Before Sheldon could reply, Penny mustered up all her courage and kissed him square on the lips, in front of thousands of people. Millions, if the kiss somehow made its way to the viewers at home. She pulled away, smiled at the crowd, then led Sheldon to the theater.

**AN: I tried so hard to make this really romantic so I really hoped it work! (I'm not too good at romance stuff, so...) I was listening to 90s love songs while typing this chapter, so I guess I was pretty inspired. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are very much appreciated. :-)**

**I don't own anything! **


	18. Chapter 18

Penny cut off the engine and she and Sheldon arrived in front of his apartment. "I'm sorry for... being inappropriate," she told him.

"Apologizing will not undo it, Penny," Sheldon replied matter-of-factly. "But I accept your apology." He twisted his torso in order to face her. "Although, there is one question that I need to ask."

Penny smiled. "Ask away, sweetie."

"Why not tell everybody about the divorce? It has been almost a year since it was finalized." He asked.

She sighed as she faced him. "Because if I did, people will be spreading rumors about why we were divorced, and most of them false."

"Rumors _are _false." Sheldon replied.

Penny groaned. "I meant that people are going to say bad things about Leonard, and I don't want him to, well, look bad."

Sheldon took a moment to process this. "Why?"

"Because," Penny replied. "Leonard is a good guy, and he doesn't deserve to be badmouthed."

He was silent for a few seconds. "You are a good person, Penny. Leonard was lucky to have had you." He blinked before talking again. "Do you still love him?"

Penny bit her lip, memories of her and Leonard flashing through her mind. Good memories, bad memories... Even if she didn't have an eidetic memory, she remembered them all.

She touched Sheldon's hand. "No. I don't love him anymore. Maybe I never did."

* * *

Penny didn't know why, instead of returning to her new apartment in LA, she accepted Sheldon's offer to just stay in apartment 4A. Maybe it was the alcohol from the victory party. Maybe it was because she was too tired to argue. Maybe because she secretly wanted to.

So she laid on Sheldon's bed, because he said that he doesn't think being in Leonard's old room would make Penny feel relaxed. He was right, she knew, but even in Sheldon's room she felt uncomfortable. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already four in the morning.

"Oh, my God," she groaned as she put a pillow over her face. _No use of sleeping now_, she thought to herself. She stood and made her way to the living room, where Sheldon was awkwardly sleeping on the couch.

She knelt on the floor beside him and smiled. "Thanks for being my friend," she whispered, not knowing that Sheldon was half-awake and hearing her. "I know we don't always treat each other well, but you really mean a lot to me." Before she realized it, a tear ran down her cheeks.

"I know that you have feelings for me Sheldon," she wiped at her tears. Sheldon tried hard to stay still. "Leonard told me himself. He said that in your own way, you tried to prevent me from getting married to him." She swallowed. "We talked just minutes before I said "I do," why did you let me go?"

She was wiping at her tears with her sleeves now, trying not to wake him up. "You were such an ass, Sheldon, you know that?" She laughed softly through her tears. "Yet for some crazy, stupid reason I felt happier with you than with Leonard. Man, was I stupid."

Penny sighed. "Oh, that was such a long monologue," she smiled. "I guess what I really just want to tell you is that I love you, Sheldon, probably from the very start, but there's a piece of me that has made me believe that I was too worthless to ever be with you." She sniffed, and Sheldon, realizing that she was crying, couldn't help but open his eyes. "Penny," he whispered.

"Oh, God," she muttered. "You heard that?"

Sheldon smiled at her. "Every single word." Penny buried her head in her arms and Sheldon sat up. "Sit beside me." She did as he asked. He was sitting on the middle cushion, so she reluctantly sat on his spot. "I am not very good in conveying my emotions, Penny. You know that."

"I do," she replied. "Why am I sitting here? I thought this was your spot."

Sheldon looked at her through the darkness of the room. "All along I thought that I had a tangible spot, but I was mistaken. I have realized over the course of time that my real spot was not the end of this couch; I have realized that my spot is the one right next to you."

Penny smiled. Sheldon may not be very good in conveying his emotions, but his last comment was enough for her to know that he loved her as well. She wiped the remnants of her tears and leaned forward to kiss him, and, to both their surprises, he kissed back.

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to the people-my readers and my friends-who are in the Philippines, which was just hit by a really big typhoon. Hope you guys are okay! I've seen how resilient you guys are, and I believe you're all gonna be able to bounce back from whatever comes your way. Stay safe!**

**To everyone else, hope you guys are alright, too! :-)**

**I don't own anything!**


	19. Chapter 19

Penny woke up feeling refreshed despite the two-hour long nap. She turned and saw Sheldon sitting on the bed next to her, using his laptop. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Hey." She replied sleepily, wondering if her confession was just a dream, because he was so civil.

Sheldon closed his laptop. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." She replied. "Let's make omelettes!" She dragged him to the kitchen.

Penny and Sheldon were waiting for the omelettes to cook when he pulled Penny by the arm and planted a kiss on her lips. _Okay, not so civil after all, _Penny thought to herself.

"Woah," she muttered, then kissed him back. "Do you have plans today?"

Sheldon kept her close to him. "No. Do you?"

"No," she sighed, happy and content. "Do you want to like, tell our friends about us?"

Sheldon nodded. "I'd tell everyone in the planet if that's what you wanted,"

"But is that what you want?" Penny replied.

He nodded again. "I want you, Penny. And I want everyone to know so that no one can take you away from me."

Penny put her arms around him and squeezed. "You saying things like that is just... hot." She admitted.

"Thank you...?" Sheldon replied, not knowing what that meant. So he just kissed her again.

* * *

Sheldon saw to it that his friends were all settled in the living room before setting the pizza down. "You are probably wondering why I have gathered all of you here tonight," Sheldon said, standing in front of everyone.

"Like hell we are," Howard replied. "We haven't had dinner together in so long!"

Penny smiled and stood next to Sheldon. "Well, we kind of have a huge announcement..."

"Penny and I are..." Sheldon heard a knock on the door. "Oh, dear Lord..."

Everyone stared at the door as if afraid of the person behind it. "Were we expecting someone else...?" Penny asked, but she was all met with shrugs.

"I'll just get it." Penny walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "Amy!"

As soon as everyone heard the name, they all came rushing to the door. "Oh it _is _Amy!" Howard declared. They all took turns giving Amy a hug, even Sheldon.

"Hey, everyone," Amy greeted after all the hugging. "Looks like I came at the right time, huh?"

Bernadette replied. "Oh you sure did! Come in!"

Penny led her in and let her help herself to the pizza. "So, you did marry Faisal, huh?" Raj asked.

"Ohhhhh..." Amy glanced at the ring on her finger. "No. I haven't married yet. Just... with someone. Faisal... Well, I kind of realized that it wasn't worth it to marry someone I barely know just to keep my funding, so I didn't."

Raj grinned. "Ooooh! Who's the lucky guy?"

Amy blushed. "I'll tell you guys someday. Anyway, how are all of you?" She looked at Penny. "You look amazing on the big screen! I've seen your movies and interviews and you are stunning."

Penny smiled. "Aww, thanks Amy!"

Amy smiled back and fell into conversation with her old friends. Sheldon glanced at Penny and, as soon as everyone was done eating, they stood in front of everyone again. "Ready, sweetie?" Penny whispered. At Sheldon's nod, she started to talk.

"So... Sheldon and I have a huge announcement..." Bernadette curled her fists, eager to hear the news again. "Cut to the chase, Penny!"

Penny smiled. "Oh, alright." She clutched Sheldon's hand. "Sheldon and I are kind of a couple now."

As soon as she finished, her friends were all standing around them, hugging and congratulating them on the news. Penny and Sheldon were smiling so big that their faces were hurting, but they were absolutely happy. Even Amy, who hugged Sheldon and said, "I knew it would happen. You and Penny are meant for each other."

Penny cracked open the bottle of champagne and poured each of them but Sheldon a glass. As they fell back into simple conversation, Penny realized how much she missed being with all of her friends. With Amy back and all of them eating dinner together in the living room of apartment 4A, everything was back to how it all began, and she loved every second of it. She just wished that Leonard was there as well.

_Can we talk? :) _Penny typed into her phone. She hoped Leonard hadn't changed his number.

**AN: Sheldon and Penny are officially a couple! That means more fluff in the next few chapters ;-)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks in advance!**

**TBBT's not mine!**


End file.
